Corvo (Prifddinas)
|atualização = A Cidade Perdida dos Elfos |raça = Corvo |localização = Prifddinas |sexo = Masculino |vendedor = Nada |missão = Não |mapa = Não }} Corvos são aves de Prifddinas que são componentes para desbloquear o título O Senhor/A Senhora dos Corvos. Eles aparecem às 00:00 UTC (horário do jogo) a cada 13 dias e somem 24 horas depois. O primeiro corvo a aparecer foi no dia , significando que o próximo apareceria dia , e assim em diante. Sua localização varia de mundo para mundo, variando entre 9 locais fixos (veja abaixo). Seu local é o mesmo por mundo para todos os jogadores, mas sua aparência e seu texto de examinar é diferenciado para cada um. Encontrar um corvo com o botão esquerdo exibe a mensagem . Encontrar 13 desbloqueia os títulos / . Somente um corvo pode ser encontrado por dia que aparece e todos os corvos do dia somem para o jogador que já encontrou depois de encontrar um. O título só pôde ser desbloqueado primeiro dia . Antes de ser descoberto como o título era obtido, Mod Raven deu várias dicas de como obtê-lo em seu Twitter, em inglês, incluindo coisas sobre má sorte envolvendo o número 13. |quote = Hence the clue "unlucky for some" and "keep a wary gaze" it was literally 13 and keep a careful look out. :)|language = Inglês}} Mod Raven postou um tweet prometendo revelar tudo sobre o título se atingisse 10.000 seguidores no Twitter antes de 4 de outubro |quote = If we can get 10k followers by next weekend ( ) I will fully explain how to get the Ravensworn title.|language = Inglês}}, e, passando essa marca, ele começou a dar mais dicas sobre o título na segunda seguinte. |quote=As I have surpassed the 10k mark, but largely due to a number of spambots, I shall give the Ravensworn solution on Monday..cryptically.|language=Inglês|title=no Twitter}} Como vários corvos já haviam aparecido, ele se provou desnecessário, mas confirmou a frequência que os corvos apareciam. O Senhor dos Corvos desbloqueia Quando desbloquear o título do Senhor dos Corvos, várias coisas adicionais no jogo podem ser vistas: * Diálogo adicional com Baxtorian em Brilho Interior *Bran aparece em Tardiadd durante e depois de Brilho Interior *Depois de derrotar a Memória de Nômade o jogador desbloqueia a Capa Corvídea. *Diálogo adicional com Legio Sétimo durante A Elegia de Nômade Localizações Curiosidades *O título é baseado no número 13: os corvos aparecem no 13º dia, 13 precisam ser encontrados e, em inglês, the Ravensworn tem 13 letras. **Eles inicialmente apreciam por 13 horas, mas foi mudado para 23 horas após a segunda metade de Prifddinas. **Isso foi mudado novamente para 24 horas depois de uma atual. *No lançamento, existia um bug que permitia aos jogadores clicarem várias vezes no mesmo corvo para desbloquear o título de uma vez. O progresso deles foi totalmente zerado. |quote = I will look into getting the title reset for those who used the bug.|language = Inglês}} Qualquer um que abusou do bug recebeu a mensagem: . *O texto de examinar dos corvos são referências a Mod Raven, que geralmente imagina a si mesmo como futuro soberano da sociedade. *Um erro causou a quem entrasse no jogo no dia ter seu progresso zerado. Isso foi consertado. **Como pedido de desculpas, um corvo extra apareceu dia . *No evento do Dia do Trote de 2015, Jagex adicionou um corvo chamado Terry nas cercas do Solar de Draynor. Quando clicado, o jogador recebia a mensagem: . *Se um corvo aparece no mesmo dia de uma atualização, sua localização pode mudar.